Ben 10: This is War
Ben 10: This is War is a story written by me, the writer of this story. Story The beginning of the story takes place at Mr. Smoothy's, with Ben drinking a, well, of course, smoothy. Ben: This smoothy tastes like Vilgax guts. All of a sudden, Malware comes out of a portal. Ben spits his smoothy at Malware. Ben: MALWARE! What the heck are you doing here?!? Malware: I've come for revenge, Ben Tennyson. Ben: But I turned you to stone as Feedback, and then the whole Malgax thing. Malware: I escaped from Vilgax and reemerged from the damage. Ben: Huh, explains a lot. Anyway, it's hero time! Ben slaps the Omnitrix, and turns into Arctiguana. Malware: Really? A Polar Manzardill? Arctiguana: Yup. Arctiguana breaths ice at Malware, but Malware dodges and blasts Arctiguana with a laser, reverting him. Ben: Woah, when could you do that? Malware: I've been practicing. Ben: Maybe Humungousaur could stop you! Ben slaps the Omnitrix, but gets The Worst. The Worst: Really Omnitrix? The Worst? Malware shoots lasers at The Worst, but they don't even effect him. The Worst: Oh yeah, I forgot. Malware uses force and throws The Worst into the ground, and Ben reverts. Ben: You're more powerful than ever, but you won't win. Malware: Try anything, anything, and I will destroy it. Ben: Maybe I'll try Wildmutt! Ben slaps the Omnitrix and turns in to Wildmutt. Wildmutt: Raargh! Wildmutt tackles Malware, and starts scratching him up, but Malware teleports out of Wildmutt's grip, then teleports back behind him,and shoots a laser at him, and then Ben reverts. Ben: I won't give up, and will die you Galvanic piece of crap. Ben transforms into Gutrot. Gutrot: Knockout Gas! Gutrot sprays knockout gas at Malware, but Malware makes a shield, and reflects it on Ben, reverting him. Ben (whoozy): Woah, that was unexpected. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and rolls over Malware. Malware, however, gets back up and creates a ramp for the rolling Cannonbolt, sending him flying into a building, reverting. Malware: Is that all you got, Tennyson? Ben comes running back fast as Shocksquatch, then starts punching Malware with electric punches. Shocksquatch: I BEAT YOU AS AN ELECTRIC ALIEN, AND SHOCKSQUATCH IS AN ELECTRIC ALIEN!!! Malware is starting to power down, until he goes low, kicking him in the crotch. Shocksquatch: Oh, you don't do that, eh? Shocksquatch reverts into Ben, who's holding his crotch. Ben: That's low, even for you, Malware. Malware: Thanks. Ben turns into Pesky Dust and throws dust at Malware, but Malware is not effected, Malware shoots a beam at Pesky Dust, making him revert. Malware: I'll have to admit Tennyson, you're more worthy of an opponent since we faced last time, but you are also more stupid. Ben: Try me, I dare you! Ben turns into Heatblast and shoots flames at Malware, only for Malware to freeze Heatblast, making him revert. Ben (frozen): Need, another, alien! Omnitrix: Next transformation in Omnimatrix will cause hybrids of aliens for undetermined amount of time. Ben (frozen): Really? Wait, I need a fusion alien! Omnitrix, give me anything, ANYTHING! I don't care, give me something that'll get me fusions! Ben reaches for the Omnitrix, and turns into Toepick, who's stink melts the ice, then reverts. Ben: Now, let's try the new Omnitrix! Ben slaps the Omnitrix and turns into a fusion of XLR8 and NRG. XLRG: XLRG! Cool. XLRG spins around Malware, then shoots a radiation beam at Malware, who shoots a laser at XLRG, who dodges it and creates a radiation tornado, lifting Malware up and slamming him down, Ben then reverts. Malware: Hybrids of the Omnimatrixes aliens, impressive. Ben: Now to destroy you once and for all!